yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Sony Ericsson
Sony Mobile Communications Inc. ( ) is a multinational telecommunications company founded on October 1, 2001 as a joint venture between Sony and Ericsson, headquartered in Tokyo, Japan and wholly owned by Sony. It was originally incorporated as Sony Ericsson Mobile Communications, and headquartered in London, England, until Sony acquired Ericsson's share in the venture on February 16, 2012. It publicises adverts on the MRT trains from 2007 to 2009, which has red (2007, 105/106), purple (2008, 075/076) as well as orange (2009, 093/094). Sony Mobile has research and development facilities in Lund, Sweden; Beijing, China; Tokyo, Japan; and San Francisco, USA. At its peak in 2007, Sony Ericsson held a 9 percent global market share making it the fourth largest vendor at the time. As of 2017 Sony Mobile held less than 1% global market share but 4.8% in Europe and 16.3% in Japan. Since the current ownership structure, Sony Mobile exclusively create Android-powered smartphones under the Xperia sub-brand name - it also currently or previously developed tablet computers (Sony Tablet), smartwatches (Sony SmartWatch) and fitness trackers (Sony SmartBand), alongside accessories and software for the devices. The current flagship device is the Sony Xperia 1. K618i The Sony Ericsson K610i is a 2G phone that Sony Ericsson announced at the 3GSM World Congress on February 13, 2006. It was promoted as the smallest and lightest 3G phone available. It has been succeeded by the K530. It is used by Betsy Koh from 2007 to January 2009. On 26 November 2018, this phone has been thrown away because none of it can be used. There is no network after the 2G closedown in April 2017. K800i The Sony Ericsson K800i, and its variant, the Sony Ericsson K790, are mobile phone handsets manufactured by Sony Ericsson. Launched in July 2006 (for the K800i in the UK market; others may vary), the phones are the successor to the Sony Ericsson K750i. Both of the phones feature a 3.2-megapixel digital camera complete with a xenon flash, a protective lens cover, and a new "BestPic" bracketing feature, and are the first to be tagged with the Sony Cyber-shot branding. The new "BestPic" feature takes 9 full quality snapshots of a subject in quick succession, allowing the user to choose the best shots from them. On the entertainment front, the phones have a media player supporting MP3, AAC/AAC+/eAAC+ and WMA music files and 3GP/MPEG-4 video files. The phones also feature a RDS FM radio, and a Memory Stick Micro (M2) slot for expandable solid state memory (up to 16 GB). The K790/K800 models are also the first Sony Ericsson mobile phones to use ATI's Imageon 2192 graphics engine, which delivers a full 3D gaming graphics for Java and full support for its 3.2-megapixel camera. It is the phone used by James Bond in the 2006 Casino Royale film. The difference between the two phones is that the K790 supports GSM and EDGE, while the K800 supports UMTS and GSM. As a result, the K800i features a QCIF (176X144) resolution front-mounted camera for 3G video conferencing. According to the official Sony Ericsson specifications (to be found on their website), the K800's talk time drops steeply from around 7 hours when using GSM to about 2 hours 30 minutes whilst using UMTS. A modified version of the K800i, the Sony Ericsson K810i, was released. Its successor is the 5-megapixel Sony Ericsson K850i. It was the original phone until March 2011. C905 The Sony Ericsson C905 is a high-end mobile phone in Sony's 'C' (Cyber-shot) range, which, along with the low-end 'S' (Snapshot) range cameras, supplants the earlier 'K' range of camera phones. It is the flagship model in Sony Ericsson's range for 2008 and it was released on 22 October 2008. It's the first 8-megapixel camera phone to be released outside Korea, while adding the Assisted GPS (A-GPS) and Wi-Fi function. It is also the first Sony Ericsson mobile phone to support the DLNA sharing network and is the first Cyber-shot phone to feature in AT&T. It was the original phone from January 2009 until June 2012, where it was deployed to JB-registered buses from February 2011 to December 2011, together with the short timeframe from April 2012 to June 2012. Betsy Koh had used the phone from January 2009 to January 2011, until it was replaced thereafter into Samsung Galaxy S. Then, the phone was being disposed in 2013 - 2015. At Tampines Court wet market, some signboards depicting "Nokia, Sony Ericsson, Motorola and Samsung", can be used for their Wi-Fi in 2006 - 2008, until the market was refurbished in 2013.